


Stress Cleaning

by OoTomBoyoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoTomBoyoo/pseuds/OoTomBoyoo
Summary: After a stressful day at work, Hermione attempts to clean the house from top to bottom and recruits Sirius help.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Stress Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> in a universe where Sirius didn't die in the 5th year.

Hermione was so mad. She was beyond mad. She wished there were still death eaters around just so she had a reason to hex someone into oblivion. She had enough with the ministry. She was over the bull shit that the older generation constantly pushed her back and made it impossible for her to ever get her word across about the need for change for the rights of magical creatures. She stormed into Grimuald place and marched her away up to her room. Instead of moving out and getting her own place after 8th year Sirius invited Harry and Hermione to come move in with him.   
Since not being able to curse someone to get her stress out she decided to fall back on the one thing that always helped calmed her down and that was cleaning the muggle way.   
She started off with her room but since she always kept it neat and tidy she was finished in no time at all. Then she moved on to the bathroom she shared with Harry. Given that it was his week to clean she was able to spend a little bit more time in there getting all the places clean. After that she still wasn’t satisfied and decided to move on into the next space of the house she spent the most time in, the library.  
As she was half way through dusting the room Sirius walked into the library to figure out what the commotion was going on and his mouth dried up at the sight. After changing out of her ministry robes Hermione put on her favorite shirt, Harry’s old quittich jersey, and some short that had shrunk in the wash so they cut off just underneath the shirt making it look like she was almost just wearing the jersey.   
Sirius started developing feelings for the girl since she moved in after her 8th year at Hogwarts but kept keep the flirting to a minimum only ever obviously flirting when he could pass it off as having one to many fire whisky’s that night. Her skin was flushed and had a slight sheen to it that he could only guess was from her cleaning rampage. Her work seemed to stressed her out more and more and he hoped that she wouldn’t let it get to her so. Or even take up Minerva’s offer at teaching at the school.   
“Need any help there?” Sirius said letting his presence be known at the door.  
Hermione was so focus on her task she never even heard Sirius approach. She scream and jumped chucking her feather duster at the intruder and quickly drawing her wand. Some habit she could never break out of and she wasn’t a war hero for nothing. Sirius raised his hands up in jest and smirked at her.  
“Hey there no need to dust me too. I know I’m old and I lay around a lot, but I don’t think I have started to collect dust yet.” Sirius joked with her. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and placed her hands on her hip. Joking back to him she said.  
“I must have mistaken the few gray hairs for dust.” Sirius exclaimed at her covering his head and demanded. “Take that back!” Hermione started laughing and Sirius joined her soon afterwards. Hermione walked over to the couch in the room and asked Sirius to join her. She leaned up against his shoulder allowing any remaining stress to roll off her shoulders and enjoying the comfort that another person provided for her. Sirius questioned her,  
“Did you wanna talk about it?”  
“No, not really. It's just the same old same old. It was nice to get some things done around the house though.” Sirius raised his arm wrapping it around her shoulder and she shifted her head to rest more on his chest. After a few minutes of rest Hermione sat up and stretched. She looked down at Sirius and asked him.  
“Do you wanna help me finish cleaning up this room?”  
“Do, I have too?” He asked not really wanting to get up but would love to spend the extra time with Hermione especially being able to catch glances at her in this outfit.  
“Yes.” She walked over to the discarded feather duster and duplicated it. She handed the extra one to him and gave him instruction on where she wanted him to work and the steps she wanted him to take.   
About and hour has passed since they started working together and the room had never looked better. Hermione beamed at what they had accomplished and Sirius couldn’t help but stare at Hermione as thoughts of want and longing filler through his mind. She spun around and threw herself in his arm for a big hug. Startled by her sudden affection Sirius almost fell backwards but was able to catch himself. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and informed him she was gonna go wash up before dinner and he should do the same. He sighed watching her walk out of the room and touched his cheek where he had kissed her. He let out another long sighed. He had hoped to be able to talk with her about his feelings after they had finished up but alas it looked like he would have to wait another day to confess his love to “his” little witch.


End file.
